The new arrival
by Nehamee
Summary: There is some new animals at central park zoo. A pack of 4 mysterious wolves. No Romance.
1. Character Profile

**Hey this is my new story the new arrivals. I do not own anything in this story but my Oc's.  
Here is the character profile.**

**Name – Kate**

**Age – 16 (in human years)**

**Species – A middle tone grey female wolf with dark blue fur for her head. She has weird black markings around her tail that look like trees blossoming. She has dark sapphire eyes. She has a pink jewelled pendent around her neck**

**Personality – Kind and gentle but with what seems a traumatic past. Shy at first when she meets people.**

**Other – She likes to sing and she has many dark secrets. She is the alpha of the pack**

**Name-Maisie**

**Age- 12 (in human years)**

**Species – A ginger furred female wolf with emerald green eyes and her fur is longer around her head so that it looks like long ginger hair with bangs that go in her right eye. She has a marking on her shoulder of a blossoming flower.**

**Personality – Kind and fun she is the innocent one in the pack she is not shy at first like Kate. Closest to her leader (like a much younger sister)**

**Name – Lorna**

**Age – 15 (In human years_**

**Species – A blond female wolf with short blond hair on her head and cream fur on her belly. She has very light baby blue eyes. The marking on her tail looks like a heart with wings she has a red bracelet on her wrist with black studs.**

**Personality – She is kind but very hot headed which tends to get her into trouble. She is very protective over her pack and close friends.**

**Name – Phoebe**

**Age – 14 (in human years)**

**Species – A light brown female wolf with a cream belly. She has golden eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She wears a baby pink scarf around her neck. She has a marking in the shape of a wolf on her thigh.**

**Personality – Kind and brainy. She is the brainiest of the pack and shows compassion in everything she does.**

**There you go there is the character. The first chapter will be out as soon as possible. **** In fact i am going to get started on it right Now! See you later my fellow wolves**


	2. Arriving

**Here is the very first chapter of this story. Please enjoy and add a comment of your own.**

I groaned as I slowly woke up. I raised my head my dark blue almost purple fur fell into my eyes so I shook it out of my vision.

I turned and looked around. I was in a dark crate of some kind. But there was a couple of breathing holes that allowed some light into the dark container. I closed my dark sapphire eyes and thought.

I gasped my eyes opening again. Where is Phoebe , Lorna and Maisie? Are they alright? If anyone touched a hair on their body they would be ripped into shreds!

I started to hear some voices. 4 of them. I heard some shuffling outside.

"There are four large crates skipper. Analysis shows that it four large mammals." A intelligent voice says. I heard some more movement.

"Okay so they are not going to be lemurs? Good so shall we welcome the first new member to our zoo?" A commanding voice said. When I heard that I pricked my ears up a bit.

The door to the crate popped open with a crack and I saw a very strange sight. One you don't see every day. In front of me were 4 penguins one of which was holding a long metal crow bar.

The one holding the crow bar was short but muscled with a flat head and also quite pudgy. He had blue eyes.

The one next to him was quite tall and had a long beak. His head had a small tuft of feathers. He strangely had a long scar on the side of his face closes to his beak. His eyes looked insane and were blue.

The tallest penguin had blue eyes and was carrying a note pad with a small pen to fit his flipper. He was looking at her with a small look of curiously

The shortest penguin with blue eyes and look of innocence. He looked quite pudgy and was standing behind the flat headed penguin.

I stood up and walked out of the crate and stretched on all fours. I watched them start to back off which made me raise an eye brow.

"Hello who are you?" The flat headed penguin asked with narrowed eyes he started to push the shortest one behind him and the other two penguins.

"My Names Kate and where's my friends?" I asked while glaring at him flicking my dark blue hair out my eyes.

"Kate? Is that you?" i heard Maisie's voice come from one of the other crates in the room. I narrowed my eyes. I walked up to leader penguin and snatched the crow bar from his flippers using my sharp teeth not scratching him once and walked swiftly up to the crate. I placed the edge of the crow bar into the side of the crate and pulled with all my strength or at least most of it it was hard because i was using my mouth but i can't really use my paws can i?The crate door broke off the crate and inside was a ginger furred with a cream coloured wolf with emerald green eyes and long ginger hair. On her shoulder was a strange marking of a blooming flower. She looked pretty scared. As soon as she saw me. I got tackled. I sat down i on my hunch's like i was begging and with the best of my ability i hugged her.

" I was really scary i was all on my own." She wasn't crying but she was really shaky.

"Shhh it will be ok Mais. Come on let's get Lorna and Phoebe out of the crates."

I looked over at the penguins and gave them a look that said don't do anything.

A few moments later a blonde coloured wolf with light blue eyes with a bracelet and a heart with wings marking on her tail was out of her crate(Lorna)

and moments later after that a light brown wolf with a pink scarf a wolf marking was out her crate.

"Who are they boss?" Lorna asked me eyeing the penguins with a edgy look.

I turned to look at them each of them looking me in the eye wondering if i will attack them.

"Yeah who are you?"

**Here is the first chapter sorry if it is a bit crappy i got stuck for ideas. If you guys have any please inform me by Pm'ing me or as a review.**

**See you all later my fellow wolves**


End file.
